1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering system for simultaneously steering the front and rear wheels of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known steering systems for steering the rear wheels of an automotive vehicle simultaneously with the front wheels thereof, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-20563, for example. The known steering systems of this type are conventionally assembled by putting the front wheels in a neutral position thereof with a front wheel steering mechanism, putting the rear wheels in a neutral position thereof with a rear wheel steering mechanism, then adjusting the front and rear wheels for toe-in, and finally mechanically and operatively interconnecting the output pinion shaft of the front wheel steering mechanism and the input shaft of the rear wheel steering mechanism through a linkage shaft. For accurately establishing the neutral positions of the front and rear wheels, it is necessary to machine the teeth or serrations of various components of the front and rear wheel steering mechanisms with high precision. This gear machining process involves a number of machining steps and results in an increase in the vehicle's cost. A time-consuming procedure has been required to connect the output and input shafts of the front and rear wheel steering mechanisms with the linkage shaft since the output and input shafts must be accurately placed in phase.